happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Size-mic Activity
Size-mic Activity is a HTFF episode. Plot The episode starts with a flashback of Nursery graduating school and nearly being trampled by the other students. She would go on to be a therapist, but struggles to reach her top drawer. Fed up with being small, she tries to think of a solution and runs into Snarky, who creates a batch of size-altering potions. Upon applying one to her body, Nursery grows to normal size and thanks the scientist. Nursery returns to her office, where Lumpy hands her Yum Yum to babysit. The scene cuts to Nursery being splashed with the shrinking potion and reverting to a minute size. At the local college, Snarky is seen in her chemist lab. She looks down to see Nursery at the door, demanding another potion. Snarky remembers a batch being around somewhere and begins searching, assisted by Nursery. While the two are busy, Sarcasm sneaks into the room and sees a box of peculiar mixtures in vials. He sneaks out with the box and its contents before he could be noticed. In one of the classrooms, Maxx is shown tutoring his brother and Morton, who are more concerned with shooting spitballs than paying attention. Sarcasm casually bursts open the door to show Maxx the chemicals he stole. A puzzled and curious Maxx decides to test one of the vials on a germ under a microscope. The germ grows significantly and dissolves the microscope. Morton and Mix exchange grins as they concoct a new prank. Morton and Mix, running off with the box, begin throwing these potions in random directions throughout the school. Flick is seen in the hallway, trying to move Snapper via pushing. Snapper is hit with a potion and shrinks to the size of a bug. Shocked, Flick turns to witness the growing effect of one of these potions on a potted plant. He traps the miniature Snapper under a thimble and follows the pranksters. Mix tosses one of the potions into a classroom, hitting Teachie and causing him to shrink. He falls into his cup of coffee and dies in similar way to being burned by lava. Flynn, the only student in the room, is left astonished. Snarky steps out of the lab, only to accidentally step on a miniature Squabbles. She then sees various small and large objects in the hallway and concludes that her potions were stolen. She and Nursery follow the trail. Meanwhile, Morton and Mix have a run-in with Maxx and Sarcasm, who try to tug the box from them. Many of the potions splash on Maxx and Sarcasm, reducing them down in size. Morton and Mix stumble into a locker, which then shrinks, crushing the two. Snarky and Nursery arrive to see Maxx and Sarcasm now reduced to Nursery's size. Snarky pinches the cheeks of her 'little boy', who splashes the rest of the potion on Snarky and shrinks her as well. With one potion left, Nursery is caught in a dilemma of whether to use it on herself or on the others. A sudden rumbling interrupts the moment, followed by a gigantic Flick bursting through the roof of the building with a low, deep cackle. Nursery, Snarky, Sarcasm and Maxx get stomped on by an even bigger Snapper, who roars like a dinosaur and swallows Flick whole. The vial rolls toward Flynn. He drinks the potion, is shrunk to microscopic size, and gets dissolved by a germ. Deaths #Teachie is burnt and drowned in his coffee. #Squabbles is stepped on by Snarky. #Morton and Mix are crushed in a shrinking locker. #Nursery, Snarky, Sarcasm and Maxx are stomped on by Snapper. #Snapper swallows Flick whole. #Flynn is digested by a germ. Trivia *This episode is a sequel to The Baby Formula, and utilizes Nursery's confirmed backstory. *The title is a pun on 'seismic activity', which refers to vibrations such as earthquakes. *After Influ-END-za, this is the second time Snarky is shrunken. Coincidentally, both episodes have giant germs. Gallery sizemicactivity.png|Nursery's backstory revealed. sizemicactivity3.png|Flick's dreams come true. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Size change episodes Category:Sequels